You'll Be My Light and I'll Be Your Hope
by Tenshi3
Summary: if i told you,the story would be ruined!*takari* r/r!
1. Chapter 1

heyz!wellz,if you liked my *Lost*Opt*Verity*Elusive*(if you haven't,you really should read it!^^) fic,then you'll like this one too!this is my second digimon fic, so it might not be as good as other fics are,but read it anyways!who knows,you might like it!!!this time,i'll only be concentrating on one couple at time.this fic will be about well,you should know by the title!!!!!!!remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Tenshi  
  
DISCLAIMER:I.DON'T.OWN.ANYTHING.AS.GOOD.AS.DIGIMON.PERIOD.  
  
::blah blah:: signifies thoughts!  
  
**You'll Be My Light and I'll Be Your Hope**  
  
A blonde youth was walking home from school.He had golden- colored hair and eyes that shone like sapphires.  
  
"Wait for me,Takeru!"called a voice.The blonde youth turned around.A girl with short medium brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes was running towards him.  
  
She stopped as soon as she was right next to him.  
  
"Kon'wa,Hika-chan," greeted Takeru.Hikari smiled at him.The two started walking.  
  
"Takeru,I have to tell you something!"said Hikari excitedly.Takeru smiled at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Well...?"asked Takeru.  
  
"Daisuke asked me out..." Takeru stopped.Hikari stopped too.  
  
"...and I said yes.Aren't you glad for me?"asked Hikari.  
  
::I'm too late...:: Takeru felt a strange feeling in his heart.  
  
"Uh,that's great Hikari.I gotta go now,"said Takeru quickly.He started running from her.His vision became blurry.  
  
*************************  
  
so,watcha think?don't worry,there'll be more chapters coming up,takari fans!there'll be more chapters if you REVIEW!if i find that there was only one person who reviewed this story,i'm not gonna continue it!i'm sooo serious!!!!o yeas,one more thing.i read a fic that had the same plot and ALMOST the same way I wrote in my other fic.plz,if you wanna use my plot,ask me first!it's not fair that I made the plot that took me a long time to write out and someone just steals it!TT  
  
~Tenshi 


	2. Chapter 2

heyz!thanx for the reviews!*glares at readers who didn't review*so,this is the next chap!enjoy!wow!there should be more reviews cos there's TWO chapters!!!!  
  
~Tenshi  
  
**You'll Be My Light and I'll Be Your Hope**  
  
Takeru was walking to his class when someone called him.  
  
"Takeru!" He stopped and turned around.A boy around his age came to him.He had semi-spiky purple hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Ok,what's wrong Takeru?" asked the boy worriedly.Takeru sighed.  
  
"I had that dream again," replied Takeru.  
  
"The one where that girl told you she was going out with this other guy?" asked Satoshi (purple hair guy).Takeru nodded.  
  
"I can't get her out of my mind!Even I haven't seen or heard from her for three years,she keeps coming back!" said Takeru,frustrated.Satoshi smiled.  
  
"It seems more like you can't get her out of your heart.You're in love with her, Takeru," said Satoshi.  
  
"In love with Hikari?" whispered Takeru as he walked into class.  
  
***************************  
  
"Hikari?Are you alright?" Taichi worriedly.Hikari was sitting in her chair staring dejectedly at the window.She sighed.  
  
"You're thinking of him,aren't you?" asked Taichi.Hikari sighed again.  
  
"How do know?" asked Hikari.Taichi looked at her sadly.  
  
"I used sit in that same spot doing the same thing you're doing now.You're not going to accomplish anything just sitting there and waiting for him," said Taichi.Hikari rested her head in her arms and started crying softly.Taichi sighed. Miyako's head popped into the room.  
  
"Ready to go to the mall,Kari-chan?Ken's coming too!" said Miyako.She saw her crestfallen friend and her smile turned upside down.  
  
"I understand.When you're feeling better,call me,kay?"asked Miyako.She got out of the room.  
  
"Remember what I said,imouto-san.Yamato and Tsuki have his number," said Taichi as he left.Hikari looked out at the window again.  
  
"Takeru..." she whispered.  
  
******************************  
  
so,watcha think?please REVIEW!!!!!IF YOU ARE READING THIS YOU SHOULD REVIEW!I'D MAKE MORE CHAPTERS MORE QUICKER AND BETTER!GUARANTEED PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Tenshi 


	3. Chapter 3

heyz!i am so disappointed at some of you readers!YOU SHOULD ALWAYZ REVIEW SOMEONE'S STORY AFTER READING IT!!!!IF YOU DON'T,THE AUTHOR STOPZ WRITIN!!  
  
ne wayz,hope you enjoy this one!  
  
~Tenshi  
  
**You'll Be My Light and I'll Be Your Hope**  
  
"You don't look alright,Kari-chan," said Tsuki.  
  
"Yea.You're still thinking of...him?" asked Miyako.They didn't dare say his name anymore.It would upset Hikari.  
  
"I was such an imbecile!I didn't knew I hurt him until he the day before he moved!And I didn't realize that I..." Her friends looked at her sadly.  
  
"Hikari,you should talk to him," advised Sora after total silence.  
  
"But what if he already has a girlfriend?What if he doesn't want to listen to me?What if-"  
  
"What if this,what if that!First you sit down all depressed and complaining about how you wish to at least hear his voice again!And now you're trying to not talk to him!?" cried Miyako angrily.She grabbed Hikari's arms and started dragging her to her house.  
  
"Tsuki,you have his number!Sora,you have advice!You both are coming too!" said Miyako.They both gulped and obediently followed Miyako.Once she was focused on something,nothing would get in her way of completing her task.  
  
************************  
  
Takeru opened the door,surprised to find his brother there.  
  
"Yamato!What are you doing here?" asked Takeru.  
  
"What,you aren't glad I'm here to see my little brother?" smirked Yamato. Takeru smiled.  
  
"Seriously,why are you here?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Mom is willing to let you visit Odaiba for one week.If you ok it," said Yamato.  
  
"Mom is willing to let me miss one week of school?She must be delirious!" said Takeru.  
  
"No,she's just worried.She says that ever since you moved here,you seem depressed.She thinks letting you visit Odaiba will cure your depression.So,what d'you say?"  
  
::If I go visit Odaiba,I'll see the old gang again,but that includes her...I don't think I can face her again,after what she did...:: thought Takeru.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"You really got it bad for her,Takeru.You should talk to her;it'll ease your pain," said Satoshi.  
  
"She really hurt me,Satoshi.I dunno..." said Takeru.  
  
"Oh,c'mon!Give her a second chance!You gave me a second chance,why not her?"  
  
"Because-"  
  
"Don't be a coward,Takeru.Are you gonna live a lonely guy forever or take a chance.Where's your hope,Takeru?"  
  
********************  
  
so,watcha think?REVIEW!!!!!!!!if you wanna know what's takeru's answer, REVIEW!!!!!!!if you wanna know if this is gonna have a happy ending or a sad ending,review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Tenshi 


	4. Chapter 4

heyz!i read ur reviews, i noe muh stories are short!if i make it longer,it'll ruin the story's and chapter's effects!ok,ill try to make dis chapter longer!^.~  
  
~Tenshi  
  
**You'll Be My Light and I'll Be Your Hope**  
  
"Konnichiwa,this is Takaishi-san."  
  
"Konnichiwa Takaishi-san,this is Yagami Hikari;I a friend of Takeru's from Odaiba," said an unsure voice.Ms(rite?).Takaishi smiled from the other line as memories of a bright,brunette appeared in her mind.  
  
"Hai...I remember you.You were Takeru's best friend!"  
  
::Takeru had considered me as a best friend?:: thought Hikari.  
  
"Um,is Takeru there?I would like to speak to him."  
  
"Takeru?Oh,he's gone on a trip."  
  
"What!?Where?" asked Hikari.Ms.Takaishi smiled.  
  
"You'll find soon.I have tons of work over here,sayonara!" Click.  
  
Hikari groaned and laid the phone back in its cradle.  
  
"So?" asked her friends anxiously.  
  
"He's on a trip.Guys,please,he's probably found a sweet and beautiful girl.I mean,what kind of guy would be stupid enough to like me?" asked Hikari.She headed towards her room.Miyako grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hikari!How could you?"said Miyako.  
  
"How could I what?"asked Hikari,clearly confused.  
  
"Just lose your light like that!"said Tsuki  
  
"Hikari,you still have a chance with love.If Takeru loves another,then you would felt it and died.True love is a bond that can never be broken,"said Sora.  
  
"How would you know?"asked Hikari.Sora smiled.  
  
"Experience.Now c'mon,Yamato said he had a surprise for us over at his apartment," said Sora.  
  
"Wait,how come he told you and not me?"asked Tsuki with a spark of jealously.  
  
************************  
  
Takeru took in his old surroundings.How he missed Odaiba.  
  
"Takeru,aren't you gonna help me with your bags?"asked Yamato as he grabbed one.He dropped it."Damn,what d'you pack in here;rocks?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Takeru went into the apartment,smiling at the same old messy rooms.  
  
"Still messy,I see,"said Takeru.  
  
"What did you expect?I'm almost glad Mom didn't come.She would have fainted by now," said Yamato.Both brothers laughed.There was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll go get it!"said Takeru as he ran to the door.He opened the door and gasped.  
  
"Welcome back,Takeru-kun," said Hikari.  
  
**********************************  
  
so,watcha think?see,i think dat was pretty long!^^;;; wellz,REVIEW to make meeh happie!REVIEW to make everybodie happie!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Tenshi 


End file.
